In buildings having enclosed spaces, such as enclosed foundation spaces, it is common practice to install ventilators in suitable openings in the building wall to provide a flow of ventilating air through the enclosed space. In foundation walls, foundation ventilators are required by building codes at spaced locations for moisture control among other reasons. Usually, such ventilators are preferably opened in the spring and closed in autumn to insure proper ventilation while minimizing heat loss during colder periods. In more recent times, temperature responsive foundation ventilators have been provided so as to assure opening and closing thereof at predetermined temperatures to provide optimum ventilation with minimum energy loss.
Typically, foundation ventilators are installed in the openings provided in the foundation wall by applying mortar around the perimeter of the ventilator once it is positioned in the opening. This method of installation is undesirable in many respects since the use of mortar is messy, involves time consuming preparation and clean-up, and requires a relatively high degree of skill. This method also results in a permanent installation and should it ever be necessary to remove the ventilator for any reason, such as for repair or replacement, the mortar must be chipped away from the opening using a hammer and chisel or other suitable tools. This process is not only laborious but frequently results in permanent damage to the ventilator being removed which frequently requires replacement of an otherwise repairable unit.
There has been at least one attempt to simplify the installation of temperature responsive ventilators by providing a mounting frame which can be installed without the use of mortar. However, this attempt has not proven successful as a solution to the aforementioned problems since this mounting frame must be secured in place by holes drilled in the building wall and by bolts and anchors with the temperature responsive ventilator being secured to the frame by rivets. As with prior installation methods, this mounting results in virtually a permanent installation which requires substantial skill and numerous tools to effect. Also, the removal of a ventilator once installed is difficult and time consuming and frequently requires replacement of both the mounting frame and the ventilator.